Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to machine-to-machine communication of data. Aspects include a method and system to facilitate the parallel transfer of Structured Query Language (SQL) data to a software framework.
Description of the Related Art
A Structured Query Language is a special-purpose programming language designed for managing data held in a relational database management system (RDBMS), or for stream processing in a relational data stream management system (RDSMS).
Based upon relational algebra and Tuple relational calculus, SQL consists of a data definition language and a data manipulation language. The scope of SQL includes data insert, query, update and delete, schema creation and modification, and data access control. Although SQL is often described as, and to a great extent is, a declarative language (4GL), it also includes procedural elements.
SQL is an American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and an International Organization for Standardization (ISO) standard. The standard includes a larger set of features. Despite the existence of such standards, most SQL code is not completely portable among different database systems without adjustments.
A software framework is a universal reusable software environment that provides particular functionality as part of a larger software platform to facilitate development of software applications, products and solutions. Software frameworks may include support programs, compilers, code libraries, tool sets, and application programming interfaces (APIs) that bring together all the different components to enable development of a project or solution.
In computer programming, a software framework can be thought of as an abstraction in which software providing generic functionality can be selectively changed by additional user-written code, thus providing application-specific software. Software frameworks facilitate software development by allowing designers and programmers to devote their time to meeting software requirements rather than dealing with the more standard low-level details of providing a working system, reducing overall development time. For example, a team using a web application framework to develop a banking web site can focus on writing code particular to banking rather than the mechanics of request handling and state management.